


Welcome Home

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: This was originally sUpPoSt to be a smut , But it never happened
Relationships: John Laurens/Angelica Schuyler
Kudos: 13





	Welcome Home

( this is before John goes to cough Carolina)

John grumbled in annoyance taking another sip of his Sam Adams , " So Lauren's " Alexander began looking over to his friend . " What ? " John asked " You excited to see Angelica again ? Or should I say The future Mrs.Laurens ? " Alexander laughed as Johns face reddened .

Hercules had gone back to New York earlier , Lafayette had to leave for France it was a hard goodbye but it had to be done . John smiled to himself , Future Mrs.laurens made his heart flutter " What about you're pregnant wife? " John asked .

Alexander chuckled " Yeah I'm excited to see Betsy , And I cant wait to find out if the baby's a boy or girl " Alexander rambled on about the baby and whatnot . John wasn't really listening , He just really wanted to see his Angelica again it had only been three months but it felt like three decades .

He sighed as the wagon came to a stop , he pulled the scarf up to his nose setting the bottle down in the hay not really caring if the driver found it or not . " Holy shit it's cold " Alexander muttered falling off the wagon as snow continued to fall Non-Stop , " You can say that agin " Lauren's agreed as they started their way up the large hill .

Once they got up they bid farewell for Lauren's house was a bit farther out of town , Not to mention he had to walk to the other side of town until he could see Angelica again . He smiled again trying to keep the thought of seeing her again in his mind as he pushed through people saying a quick ' excuse me ' afterwords .

Once he was out of the large crowds he came to a stop , He licked his lips taking a breath as he hurried to go down the hill , The house was the same old red brick with blue roof . It was a Victorian , He and Angelica really wanted it for the top tower beam with the balcony .

He instantly swung the door open , Angelica , whom was sweeping the floor flinched at the sudden outbursts and swung her broom in his direction . They both froze he took the moment to take in all of the beauty that he had missed in the past 3 month's , her hair was covered by a bandana resting on her head , Her brown curls tied into a ponytail , Her dark skin looked as soft as ever he slowly shut the door .

The broom clattered to the ground and Angelica ran into his arms grinning happily " Oh my god! You're alive! " She cried in relief . " 'Course , you really didn't think I was going to leave you up here all alone? " he chuckled , She pulled him down forcefully by his tie .

" Shut up and kiss me you dork " He was quick to do as told , cupping her cheek Their lips touched and before she knew what was happening she was against a wall . He needed to take it all in , Her smell , Her breaths , Her taste , Everything about her he had been missing whenever he shot down another man at war . 

It had been so long since he had kissed her , It felt like he couldn't get close enough Desperately he licked her lips , They were still soft as ever , They even had a hint of cherry He lightly bit her bottom lip causing her to pull away " Desperate , Huh ? " She panted resting a hand on his chest . He tucked his nose into her neck , " God Angie , You don't know how much I've missed you " . 

He didn't even feel himself getting hard until Angelica pointed it out , " Is that a gun in you're pocket ? , Or are you just glad to see me ? " she teased . " Oh I'm very glad to see you , " He said before picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs .

She laughed at how desperate her John was But she couldn't hide the fact that she was happy he was home and well , She felt the need to be touched in a way no other man could do like John . She felt weird going out into town for supplies she always was greeted by a man winking at her , It always made her uncomfortable though she refused to show it .

He kicked their bedroom door open with his foot , " Sheesh " Angelica said rolling her eyes " Drama Queen " She laughed .

John ignored her comment setting her down on the bed carefully as if she were a mountain of gold releasing his grip , He pulled his scarf off dusting the snow off " How have you been dear ? " Angelica asked as he hung his coat up in the closet .

He shrugged " Eh , Been better " He turned to her shifting down to rest his hands on the bed " But I'm much better now that I'm with you again " She smiled . " Dork " She stated flicking his nose and pushing herself away to give him some room on the bed .

He smiled " I love you " He reached an arm around her waist to pull her closer , She smirked " I'm glad cause I love you too " She pecked his lips . His eyes were dropping and he had a hard time staying awake , He didn't realize Angie had climbed out of bed until she pulled the blankets over him .

He almost got up until she pushed him down again " No , you are going to sleep and I'm going to make dinner " She kissed his cheek . He groaned and turned over to face her , " But I'm not tired " he whined Angelica snorted covering her mouth and shaking her head .

" Oh my god , you sound like a four year old child John " He mumbled another protest under his breath , he was to tired to keep fighting . Angelica smiled at her sleeping soldier , and carefully shut the door knowing he needed as much sleep as possible .

After dinner , The two were resting on the couch reading a mystery book , Of Johns choice . " John? " Angelica murmured against his shoulder . He hummed waiting for a response , She bit her lip " H-how would you feel about a baby? " She asked .

He kept his eyes on the book before raising his head up staring into space in shock , " Are you saying -? " He asked quickly setting the book down . She smiled a bit and nodded , Johns heart exploded " I—I'm gonna be a da-Dad? " He asked tears daring to fall .

She nodded again not able to find any words , He laughed pulling her into a deep loving kiss . Once they pulled away for air " I—I swear I'm gonna be a good dad " He panted resting his hands onto her stomach She closed her eyes putting her forehead onto his .

" I would hope so " He grinned closing his eyes as well , " I swear , You'll be free even if it kills me " He explained circling his hands around her stomach and he definitely felt a small bump .

They cherished this moment , After all John was due in South Carolina by next week .


End file.
